


Trio: Adoration, Slumber and Intimacy

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Pen and Ink, Plants, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: Three tender moments among plants. Full titles as follows:
Adoration Under Wisteria
Slumber On Dandelions
Intimacy in Willow and Reed
 
Repost from livejournal.





	

 

 


End file.
